Quinto para mi calaverita
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Otro especial de Día de Muertos (atrasado, XD) con mi pareja favorita.
1. Chapter 1

Heme aquí con el trabajo que en mi anterior fic _**"Una boda disparatada"**_ mencioné. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero como dije, estuve fuera el fin de semana y en esta semana apenas si he tenido tiempo. Aun no tengo terminado el fic, pero sí bastante avanzado. Además aún no termina la quincena de noviembre, XD.

.

**Notas preliminares:** Este trabajo será un poquito parecido al del año pasado **_"Nada es para siempre en la Tierra... sólo un poco aquí"_**, pero un poco más actual, abarcará tanto Halloween como Día de Muertos y éste si sucede en Japón. Sin embargo no será tan extenso y las notas no serán tan kilométricas, XD.

De nuevo perdón por la demora. Espero que sea de su gusto.

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica y la tradición de Halloween y Día de Muertos no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

.

**»Quinto para mi calaverita«**

.

I.-

.

Seis de la tarde del treinta y uno de octubre. Desde la terraza veía con cierta molestia a un grupo de niños pasando por su calle. Todos llevaban la típica calabaza de plástico con cara, y un disfraz en un —a su gusto— mal intento de parecerse a Emily de _Corpse Bride_, la Reina Roja, el Gato Risón o el Sombrerero Loco de _Alice in Wonderland_, o cualquier otro personaje de las afamadas películas de Tim Burton, u otros entes como momias, diablos, brujas, fantasmas… ¡o peor aún!, en alguno de los personajes de caricaturas a su gusto tontas, como Monster High, o de creepypastas como Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, etc. Soltó un suspiro en cuanto recordó que fue una pésima idea vender ese complejo que compró e irse a vivir a un apartamento más grande, pues no contaba con que el edificio estuviera infestado de familias con niños más ruidosos que un enjambre de abejas molestas.

.

Aburrido de estar ahí sin hacer nada, decidió volver adentro, esperando que esos mocosos no estuvieran tocando el timbre y coreando sus estúpidas y trilladas frases como _dulce o truco_ o _queremos Halloween_. No era que le molestara la celebración en sí misma: de hecho cuando era niño, él y su amigo Hiroki solían escaparse de casa e ir camuflados entre otros niños —debido a que sus padres no los dejaban ir—, igualmente disfrazados, para pasear por las calles de su manzana y pedir dulces que los vecinos amablemente les daban. El problema en sí era que los niños de ahora ponían mala cara si en lugar de dulces les daban alguna fruta, o si por alguna razón el vecino no podía darles dulces, o simplemente porque un pequeño puñado de éstos no era suficiente como para llenar sus enormes calabazas; para colmo prácticamente los exigían y ni siquiera daban las gracias, o cuando no obtenían lo que querían, alguna casa terminaba embarrada con huevos u otras porquerías.

.

En fin, fue a la sala a ver un poco de TV, y entre tanto cambiar y cambiar de canal, encontró una nota interesante sobre cómo ahuyentar a esas pequeñas visitas indeseadas. Sonrió de forma malévola y luego de ir por un poco de pintura, salió de casa y con algunos pincelazos sobre su puerta empezó a trabajar. Un rato más tarde suspiró y soltó una risita irónica, pues ya estaba lista su _obra de arte_, a ver si así esos mocosos se atrevían a acercarse siquiera.

.

Volvió adentro a pasar el resto del día en la tranquilidad de su apartamento…

.

—¡Akihiko! ¿Qué dice la vida?

.

…hasta que el sonido del timbre y la molesta voz por el intercomunicador de su odioso jefe, le taladraron los oídos.

.

—¿Qué quieres, Isaka-san? —espetó de mala gana.

—Bonita decoración la de tu puerta —dijo aquél con tono burlón.

—Ahórrate tu perorata y habla de una vez.

—¿Dónde están tus modales? Invita una tacita de té al menos ¿no?

—Sólo di lo que quieres.

—Bueno, bueno, no te sulfures… como sea, en el trabajo los chicos aún tienen el espíritu festivo y decidí dar una fiesta de disfraces…

—Olvídalo.

—No te estoy preguntando. Irás y punto… —y luego agregó con tono burlesco— A menos que quieras tener a Aikawa sobre ti otras dos semanas… —después le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse, y al mismo tiempo le lanzaba la invitación— Te estaré esperando, bye.

—Te detesto —gruñó en voz baja.

—Yo también te amo, Akihiko.

.

Cerró la puerta, evidentemente fastidiado, y justo cuando pretendía volver a su anterior tarea de ver la TV, se oyó un nuevo toque.

.

—¿Y ahora qué quiere? —masculló entre dientes, pensando que sería de nuevo su jefe. Salió a abrir y casi gritando, dijo: —En serio cómo j*… des…

.

No se trataba de Isaka, sino de un chico de unos quince o dieciséis años, de baja estatura, cabello castaño, tez clara pero ligeramente tostada por el sol, y unos grandes ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas.

.

—Buenas tardes, señor ¿me daría mi _quinto para mi calaverita_? —el niño llevaba un _disfraz_ que le pareció casi real.

—¿Qué parte de _toca la puerta y serás el siguiente_ no entendiste? —espetó hoscamente, e internamente extrañado porque su _decoración_ en la puerta, consistente en huellas de manos y letras rojas como si fueran escritas con sangre, pareció no funcionar.

—Lo que pueda o quiera darme está bien —farfulló el chiquillo. En ese momento Akihiko notó rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas sucias de tierra— Por favor…

—No tengo dulces ni nada...

—¡Por favor! —el chico levantó un poco la voz, la cual parecía quebrarse— ¡Lo que sea!

—Tu disfraz se verá muy real, pero no vas a convencerme con eso —el novelista empezaba a perder la paciencia— Vete de una vez.

—Emm… yo no estoy disfrazado…

.

Un atisbo de horror apareció en la cara del escritor ¡Y no era para menos! La ropa del chico estaba rota, quemada y manchada de tierra, tizne y sangre; le faltaba una manga a su suéter, por lo que podían verse los raspones sangrantes del brazo derecho; una horrible cortada venía desde la línea de cabello de la frente, cruzaba justo por el tabique y terminaba a un escaso y peligroso centímetro de su ojo izquierdo; la calabaza en sus manos era real, verde, al parecer ahuecada y la cara hecha a mano, y una velita brillaba débilmente en su interior. A juzgar por lo oxidado de la sangre, llevaría al menos un día así.

.

—Entra —le ordenó, así sin más.

—Pero señor…

—Sin peros.

—H-hai.

.

El chico se sintió cohibido ante tanto espacio y tanto lujo en un solo lugar. Pero no sólo era eso, sino aquel hombre de cabello plateado, piel blanca como luna y penetrantes ojos violeta. Por alguna razón su solo porte y presencia le inspiraban respeto, pero también lo intimidaban. En fin, el mayor lo instó a que le siguiera hasta la sala y le esperara mientras le conseguía algo de ropa para que pudiera tomar un baño, pero el chico se negó.

.

—De verdad no es necesario… solo estoy de paso.

—No puedes andar por las calles así, podrían infectarse.

—Pero no puedo… no quiero molestarlo. Además no me conoce.

—Usami Akihiko.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el pequeño, un poco sacado de onda.

—Yo me llamo Usami Akihiko y soy escritor ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Err… —el niño dudó un poco— Misaki… yo me llamo Misaki. Mucho gusto.

—¿Ves? Ahora ya no somos tan desconocidos. Déjame curarte al menos.

—Emmm… está bien.

.

Con el botiquín de primeros auxilios a la mano, Akihiko hizo que el ojiverde se sacara el suéter y comenzó a trabajar. Agradecía de sobremanera que su editora insistiera en que aprendiera primeros auxilios, después de varios accidentes en la cocina con el cuchillo o los trastos rotos al intentar cocinar algo por sí mismo.

.

—¡Ay! —el menor soltó un leve quejido al sentir en su brazo derecho el dolor provocado por el algodón mojado en alcohol.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —inquirió seriamente el novelista.

—Bueno… yo…

.

FLASHBACK

.

Se encontraba en el sótano, pues algunas maderas del piso de la casa se habían roto y terminó ahí. Para su desgracia las puertas y salidas estaban cerradas y la única forma era por ese agujero por el que cayó, pero estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo.

.

—¡Socorro! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! —gritaba desde ahí.

.

Estaba asustado, pues a decir verdad estaba oscuro, tenía que buscar una salida. Pronto halló una ventanilla que aparentemente daba hacia el exterior, pero estaba clausurada con una cadena y un candado. Buscó algo para romperla y encontró ideal un hacha, y con muchos golpes y esfuerzos pudo quitar el vidrio y las cadenas. Al final trató de escabullirse por esa pequeña salida en la que apenas cabía. Sin embargo olvidó que había restos de vidrio alrededor, y se dio cuenta hasta que la punta de uno de estos se le enterró en la frente. Quitó los restos con la mano y volvió a intentar salir, pero la manga del suéter se le atoró en una de las bisagras de la ventanita y al luchar por zafarse de ahí terminó arrancándola y con algunos raspones.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

—…y eso fue lo que pasó —finalizó el niño su relato.

—¿Y qué haces vagando así por las calles? Podrían estarte buscando.

—Lo sé —el niño bajó la mirada como cualquier otro al ser regañado— Pero mis hermanitos…

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Ellos no pudieron salir a pedir su calaverita, así que vine en su lugar.

—Entiendo.

.

Ya había terminado con el brazo y ahora iba con la cortada en la cara. Tomó otra bolita de algodón, la mojó con agua destilada y la pasó de forma lenta en toda la carita del pequeño. A medida que desaparecían las manchas de sangre y tizne, el escritor se maravillaba ante la belleza de niño que fue a parar a su puerta.

.

—¡Ah! —otro quejido ahogado se dejó escuchar en cuanto Akihiko limpió la herida con otro algodón con alcohol.

—Aguanta un poco, ya casi termino. Por fortuna no necesita puntos —murmuró lo último.

.

Algunos minutos después el chico ya estaba limpio y curado. Akihiko procedió a guardar las cosas.

.

—Espera aquí un momento ¿sí?

—Emm… está bien.

.

El mayor primero fue al baño a devolver el botiquín, y posteriormente se dirigió a la alacena. Empezó a hurgar en cada cajón hasta que dio con una bolsa de dulces que Aikawa le regaló una vez, y que aún no abría ya que no le gustaban. Volvió a la sala pensando en la carita de ilusión que pondría el pequeño al tener su calabaza llena, pero grande fue su desazón cuando vio que ya no estaba. Empezó a llamarlo, pensando que estaría en el baño, pero se detuvo al ver una nota sobre la mesita, y sobre ésta una rara y aromática flor de muchos pétalos de un amarillo rojizo muy vistoso.

.

_»Querido Usami-san:_

_Perdón por irme así, pero mis hermanitos me esperan. Gracias por curarme y por su amabilidad. Aunque corto, ha sido un buen rato el que he pasado con usted._

_Cariños, Misaki._

_PD. La flor es para que la siembre«_

_._

_._

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_._

_._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esto es todo por ahora. Los siguientes capítulos los estaré subiendo tan rápido como pueda. Gracias por leer. Chaito.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola! Ya estoy aquí con otra entrega de este nuevo proyecto -atrasado, XD-. Gracias **Kamisumi Shirohoshi** por tu review, aunque sí me sacó un poquito de onda tu review en **Nada es para siempre en la Tierra... sólo un poco aquí**, pero ya después lo entendí bien.

En fin, he aquí la siguiente entrega.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y la celebración de Halloween y Día de Muertos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

.

II.-

.

Mediodía. Transcurrió un año desde que el infante de cabello castaño y verde mirar llegara a su casa y se fuera tan rápido como un suspiro. Alguien por ahí le dijo que un año pasaba rapidísimo para un adulto, pero para él había sido aplastantemente lento. Lento porque cada día esperaba encontrarlo quizá saliendo de la escuela, acompañando a su madre en el supermercado, jugando con sus hermanitos en algún parque… pero no, nunca estuvo ahí. Además tuvo que dejar de ir a esos lugares por una temporada, pues algunas personas ya lo miraban sospechoso.

.

En fin. Se encontraba en la terraza regando las hermosas y coloridas flores que se erguían orgullosamente sobre la tierra del pequeño jardín, muestra viviente de que mantenía en la memoria a ese lindo castaño de verde mirar. En su tiempo averiguó que se trataba de la legendaria _veinte flor_, aquella con la que los pueblos latinoamericanos rendían tributo a sus difuntos, y que según la creencia, representaba al sol y guiaba a las ánimas en su viaje del Mundo de los Muertos al Mundo de los Vivos. Asimismo, en abril sembró las semillitas producidas por esa florecita que Misaki le dio, y desde entonces empezó a preguntarse qué significado tenía aquello, por qué le había dado una flor que —en palabras de Isaka, esa vez que entró a su casa sin permiso y lo encontró desbaratándola sobre la tierra— evocaba a la muerte ¡que incluso olía a la misma muerte! Esa duda también era razón por la que no podía olvidarse de ese muchachito de dulce mirar.

.

Un rato más tarde fue a ver en qué mataba el tiempo mientras esperaba —sí, aún esperaba— a que el niño llegara como el año pasado, pero un mensaje de su amigo de la infancia lo hizo cambiar de planes. Pensó que, como todavía faltaban algunas horas para que empezara a oscurecer y por ende Misaki llegara, no estaría mal salir a dar una vuelta. Además era rara la vez que Hiroki lo invitaba a tomar algo, así que debía ser algo importante. Se alistó y más tarde salió al encuentro con su amigo en un bonito restaurante. Notó que venía con un joven azabache más alto que él.

.

—¡Hey, Hiroki, cuánto tiempo! Pensé que estarías muerto en algún lado —espetó el peliplata a manera de saludo.

—Lo dice el que no responde ni devuelve una maldita llamada.

.

Conversaron de cosas triviales, y después de una pausa vino lo realmente importante.

.

—Bueno, quiero presentarte a mi pareja —espetó su amigo, en un intento gracioso a su gusto de no morir de vergüenza.

—¡Vaya, al fin alguien pudo domar al Demonio Kamijou! —siseó con burla.

—¡Oye!

—¿A quién voy a compadecer de ahora en adelante?

—Kusama Nowaki —se presentó alegremente aquel azabache de ojos azules que había permanecido al margen de la conversación anterior.

—Usami Akihiko.

—Un placer. Hiro-san habla mucho sobre usted…

—Vamos, hombre, tutéame, tenemos casi la misma edad.

.

Y así pasaron otro buen rato hablando de cualquier cosa: resultaba que el joven y su amigo se habían conocido precisamente en una fiesta de disfraces un treinta y uno de octubre de hace unos cuatro años, pero llevaban saliendo dos. Asimismo el joven ejercía como médico en el Hospital Central.

.

—¿Ya viste qué bonita ofrenda la que está al fondo?

—Sí, está muy linda y colorida —eran tres mujeres que recién se sentaban, a la mesa de al lado— Oí por ahí que la dueña es de ascendencia mexicana y que allá se acostumbra ponerla en estas fechas.

—En realidad la dedica a uno de sus niños que murió.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió la primera.

—Eso no lo sabía —espetó la segunda.

—Dicen que fue en un incendio en el orfanato donde trabajaba con la señora Kusama. El niño quedó atrapado en el sótano y murió asfixiado.

—Oh, pobrecito…

.

Los tres hombres alcanzaron a escuchar esa conversación. Akihiko notó la tristeza en los ojos azules, como si supiera una verdad más triste detrás de ese suceso, y la mención de su apellido tampoco la pasó por alto.

.

—No te atormentes más con eso —Hiroki le tomaba la mano a su pareja en un intento de reconfortarlo, cosa rara en él— él se encuentra en un lugar mejor, pero ya pronto vendrá.

—Lo sé —respondió Nowaki con una sonrisa melancólica— Aunque…

—Vamos, hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos…

—¿Ah? —por un momento Akihiko se sintió excluido y los otros dos se percataron de eso.

—Oh, perdón por eso —espetó el más alto sin perder la sonrisa— ¿Qué decías, Usami-san?

—Ah, nada…

.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, hasta que Akihiko tuvo que despedirse, pues minutos antes entró una llamada de su molesta editora.

.

—…¡y sigues atrasándote con tus manuscritos! —replicó Hiroki— Dios, no sé cómo Aikawa-san ha sobrevivido a hacer tantos corajes… de ser otra persona, seguro ya estaría en el hospital.

—Tiene pacto con la muerte —bromeó el escritor.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí como idiota y vete o esta vez matarás a Aikawa-san de un coraje… eso si ella no te mata primero.

—Como sea, luego nos vemos.

.

Los tres habían salido del restaurante, y justo cuando tomaban caminos diferentes, alcanzó a oír algo que casi le hiela la sangre.

.

—Hiro-san ¿Vamos por las flores para Misaki-kun?

—Ya las corté hace un rato. También le conseguí otra calabaza.

—Chilacayote, Hiro-san, chilacayote (1) —corrigió el joven.

—Como sea, hay que ir ya a su tumba antes de que se llene el cementerio.

.

Una punzada le vino justo en la región del corazón. Inmediatamente asoció la conversación de aquellas mujeres con la expresión triste de Nowaki, lo último dicho por la pareja, y el hecho de no haber sabido de Misaki en todo este año.

.

—¡Yo voy con ustedes! —se giró hacia ellos y les dio alcance.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes un manuscrito qué entregar? —increpó Hiroki.

—Eso puede esperar. Quiero ir a dejar unas flores a alguien antes de que Aikawa no me deje ni respirar.

—Si tú lo dices —al parecer Hiroki no le creía mucho— pero no veo que lleves flores.

—Apenas voy a comprarlas.

—Pues dudo mucho que encuentres, Nowaki las cultiva precisamente porque aquí en Japón no se comercializan (2).

.

Inmediatamente se acordó de las vistosas flores nacidas de aquella que le regaló el pequeño hace un año. Asimismo sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pues recién se enteraba que el niño ya no existía en este mundo.

.

—Por cierto, tú no eres de dar flores ni esas cosas —increpó Hiroki— ¿Quién es?

—Lo conocí hace un año…

.

Como el cementerio no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, fueron caminando y mientras avanzaban Akihiko les contaba de forma rápida el cómo conoció a Misaki y cómo este se fue tan rápido como vino.

.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —inquirió el castaño. Akihiko asintió— No puede ser…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Seguro no estabas borracho ni…?

—Ya te dije que no —el peliplata soltó, levemente molesto— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?

—¡Es que Misaki murió hace tres años!

—¡¿Qué?!

.

No lo podía creer. En sus años como escritor había conocido y leído a tantos autores que hablaban sobre fantasmas y apariciones de personas que murieron hace tiempo, y que por alguna razón reaparecían en algún sitio específico, pero nunca había creído ninguna de sus historias, para él no eran más que cuentos de terror para atemorizar a los niños. Para ser una broma era de muy mal gusto, además conocía bien a Hiroki y a éste nunca se le dieron bien las bromas. Era como esa clase de epifanías que cambiaban por completo los paradigmas de las personas.

.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te estás confundiendo? —inquirió su amigo.

—Vamos, Hiro-san, seguro es una coincidencia —apeló el médico— Ninguno de los dos tenía apellidos, así que es posible que sean diferentes personas.

—Puede ser —dijo el peliplata. Aunque no estaba convencido, de momento no insistiría más en el tema.

.

Mientras la pareja empezaba a acomodar las flores y algunos dulcecillos que le trajeron al pequeño ángel, Nowaki empezaba un pequeño relato.

.

—Fue hace tres años… Misaki-kun y otro niño, Shinobu-kun, eran los mayores y por eso iban a acompañar a los más pequeños a pedir quinto a la calavera. Para ese entonces yo ya ejercía… en fin, antes de que salieran empezó un incendio: según la policía, se ocasionó por una veladora que se cayó de la ofrenda que puso mi madre… no estuve ahí para presenciarlo, pero según mi madre, Misaki y Shinobu estaban aún adentro cuando las llamas se extendieron y les impidieron escapar. Supe de todo esto cuando mi madre llegó al hospital con Misaki-kun… lo ingresaron a urgencias y me asignaron para atenderlo, demo… —hizo una pausa para encender una pequeña veladora puesta en un vaso con base, por seguridad— tenía una costilla rota y ésta estaba perforando su pulmón derecho. Según el bombero que lo sacó de ahí, una caja le cayó encima cuando intentó salir de ahí… tuvimos que operarlo, pero no lo resistió… —Nowaki calló en ese momento. Sus ojos azules empezaban a humedecerse— No pude hacer nada por él.

.

Hiroki confortaba al azabache en silencio. Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada: Akihiko trataba de asimilar toda esa información, pero había cosas que no tenían congruencia, como el hecho de haber podido escuchar, ver y tocar a Misaki cuando éste ya tenía tiempo de muerto. Tal vez Hiroki tenía razón y se estaba confundiendo de persona, o quizá todo fue una muy elaborada ilusión, una que él mismo pretendió convertir en realidad.

.

_"__Pero se sintió tan real…"_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1\. Chilacayote** o _Cucurbita ficifolia_ es una planta cucurbitácea (emparentada con la calabaza), de fruto verdoso con manchas blancas y simiente negra, con la pulpa blanca, jugosa y muy fibrosa. Se cultiva en casi todo el mundo y su nombre varía de acuerdo al país. Por ejemplo en México se le llama **chilacayote**, en España es conocida como **cidra cayote**, **alcayota** en Argentina y Chile, **calabaza blanca** en Perú…

Para el caso de México, el nombre se deriva del náhuatl _tzilacayotli_, probablemente de _tzilac_ 'liso' + _ayotli_ 'calabaza'.

Tiene efectos antiinflamatorios, antioxidantes y antivirales, así como acción sobre enzimas que regulan el metabolismo de los carbohidratos.

El fruto tierno suele usarse como verdura, ya sea asado o hervido. El fruto maduro se utiliza en la elaboración de un postre conocido como _pelo de ángel_, es decir, hebras de la pulpa acarameladas con jarabe de azúcar (más conocido como cristalizado).

Tiene otros usos más, pero hice su mención principalmente porque en antaño en México se acostumbraba sacarle la pulpa a dicho fruto tal como la calabaza de Castilla, amarrarle un cordón y hacerle los agujeros a modo de cara. Además se colocaba en el interior un trocito de vela encendido y no había mucho pierde, ya que anteriormente se daban monedas a los niños y dulces pequeños, y normalmente no importaba tanto que se llenara, sino el simple hecho de salir a pedir quinto a la calaverita. Ahora el chilacayote se ha sustituido por calabazas de plástico.

**2\. **Tengo entendido que las flores de cempasúchil (la que Misaki le regala a Akihiko) y otros elementos propios de las ofrendas de Día de Muertos no suelen comercializarse a gran escala en países asiáticos, debido a que es realmente poca la gente mexicana o latinoamericana que reside en esos lugares. Sin embargo las flores pueden sembrarse en jardines o huertos, ya que es realmente sencillo: se deja secar la flor hasta que los pétalos se caigan solos, se esparcen en la tierra previamente removida (los pétalos tienen adherida en la parte de abajo un _palito_ de color negro, que vendría siendo la semilla) y se riegan con suficiente agua para que el suelo permanezca húmedo, aunque ya nacida no exige mucho riego y resiste sequía. Cuando han crecido unos 15 centímetros, se replantan a una distancia de un pie entre cada una. Normalmente se siembran en abril para cosecharse el 30 de octubre y utilizarse en esos días.

.

Ya hemos terminado. Lamento las notas tan largas, pero es uno de los objetivos de este fic. Espero que haya sido de su gusto, ya estaré subiendo la tercera parte el fin de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehey! Heme aquí con otra entrega de este nuevo proyecto. Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, tanto en este proyecto como en el del año pasado que me siguen llegando, me alientan a seguir con esta clase de temáticas.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y las tradiciones de Halloween y Día de Muertos no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

.

III.-

.

Algunos minutos después la pareja elevó una oración a Dios, pidiendo por el pequeño ángel y todas aquellas ánimas que vendrían en estos días desde el Mundo de los Muertos a visitar a sus seres queridos en el Mundo de los Vivos. Después de eso Nowaki ofreció el calabacín tallado a mano, muy similar al que Misaki poseía el año pasado.

.

—Es hora de irnos —espetó el castaño— Akihiko ¿piensas quedarte? —el novelista asintió— Bien, entonces te llamo luego. Y esta vez dígnate en contestar.

—De acuerdo.

.

Vio a la pareja alejarse cada vez más hasta que desaparecieron de su campo visual. Inmediatamente sintió una presencia detrás de él.

.

—Yo le creo, Usami-san.

—¿Ah? —Akihiko solo viró el rabillo del ojo hacia el origen de esa voz joven pero fría.

—Yo también lo he visto.

.

Usami se volteó por completo, impresionado por la reciente confesión, aunque también algo turbado porque su conversación con Nowaki fuera escuchada por alguien más.

.

—El Misaki del que hablaban ellos sí es el mismo que mencionó usted. Lo sé porque yo lo conocí y lo he visto.

—¿Eres alguna clase de médium o psíquico? —increpó el novelista irónicamente.

—No… yo soy el que estaba con él en ese incendio… Takatsuki Shinobu.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del de ojos violeta. Frente a él estaba un jovenzuelo de cabello corto y rubio oscuro, tez clara y no demasiado pálida, grandes pero fríos ojos grises, que pintaba unos dieciocho años… aquel que estuviera con Misaki antes de morir.

.

—Dime todo lo que se…

—Si quiere vamos a un lugar menos concurrido —Shinobu miraba a su alrededor, donde en efecto las madres y padres venían a dejar flores y presentes a sus angelitos que se adelantaron al Mundo de los Muertos.

—Está bien.

.

Pocos minutos más tarde llegaban a alguna zona poco concurrida de un gran parque. Ambos varones estaban sentados en un banco bajo un árbol que, igual que el resto, dejaba ver el otoño en el color de sus hojas. Algunas de ellas también le recordaban esas flores que evocaban a la muerte.

.

—¿Cuándo lo viste? —preguntó directamente el escritor.

—Un año después de su muerte —confesó el muchacho sin inmutarse— Para ese entonces la familia Takatsuki ya me había adoptado…

.

FLASHBACK

.

Noche del treinta y uno de octubre. Un año había transcurrido desde la pérdida de Misaki, con quien pasó tantos años en el orfanato y a quien consideraba un hermano. Ahora vivía con el señor y la señora Takatsuki, y una hermosa joven castaña llamada Risako, su hermana.

.

Se encontraba aplastado en la mullida cama de su nuevo dormitorio, mirando hacia el techo con expresión vacía. Anteriormente una pareja amiga de sus padres lo invitó a una fiesta que le organizaron a su hijo, con temática de Halloween. Sin embargo aún seguía fresco el recuerdo del día, exactamente éste día de hace un año, en que el chico de ojos verdes perdiera la vida en ese horrible incendio… solo para salvarle la suya. Por tal motivo se rehusó a asistir a cualquier celebración y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, a oscuras, abrazando su almohada.

.

De repente se oyó un ruido, como si estuvieran quitándole las envolturas a los dulces antes de comérselos. A sabiendas de que solo estaba él y nadie más, volteó a ver a la mesita de noche junto a la ventana, donde reposaba la calabaza de plástico que sus padres pretendían que llevara. Se le hizo raro que la cortina de la ventana estuviera ligeramente abierta cuando él mismo las había cerrado todas, así que se levantó, pero vio que la calabaza estaba llena de dulces, y bajo esta había una nota.

.

_»Querido Shinobu-chan:_

_Por favor no estés triste, ve a divertirte un rato. No te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente… recuerda lo que decían Flora-san y Maya-san (1) sobre la muerte: la muerte está tan segura de alcanzarnos, que nos da toda una vida de ventaja. Por eso vive y sé feliz._

_Cariños, Misaki._

_P.D. Los dulces son para ti«_

.

Con el corazón a mil y las lágrimas amenazando con ensuciar sus mejillas, se asomó por la ventana, para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida: con la misma ropa que aquella horrible noche, una calabaza verde en manos con una velita en su interior, cierto chico de ojos verdes pasaba alegremente por su calle, mientras le saludaba con la mano y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

—Cuando quise alcanzarlo, simplemente ya no estaba… esa fue la única vez que lo vi —finalizaba el menor su relato.

.

Otro silencio se formó. Lo único que se escuchaba era el suave silbar del viento y los murmullos distantes de las pocas personas en el parque. Akihiko tal vez podría estar satisfecho al saber que no era su imaginación, pero no lo suficiente. Deseaba saber más del pequeño ángel que se adelantó al Mundo de los Muertos, y explicarse esa sensación que le provocaba tenerlo en el pensamiento por tanto tiempo aun sin conocerlo.

.

—Escuché de dos casos más el año pasado y el antepasado —continuó el menor después de ese silencio— Los dos de amigos que tuvimos en el orfanato: Kirishima Hiyori y Tödö Shinnosuke… a los dos ya los habían adoptado cuando ocurrió. Hiyori me contó que Misaki le dejó una nota parecida a la mía, y tres panes de muerto (2) como los que quería comer después de que terminaran las fiestas del año en que Misaki murió… eso fue la noche siguiente de que yo lo vi. En el caso de Shinnosuke, a él le dejó dos calaveritas de azúcar (3). Para ese entonces el pobre quería una, pero no conocía ningún sitio donde las hicieran… eso fue la noche del dos de noviembre del año pasado —hizo una pausa, y luego de eso soltó un suspiro— Pero en ninguno de los casos, ni siquiera en el mío, Misaki entabló conversación o contacto físico… tan solo apareció y se fue.

.

El escritor se sintió peor, pues según lo que acababa de escuchar, sólo podía ser visto una vez. Se maldijo internamente por haberlo tratado tan mal aun cuando el chico le agradeció por su amabilidad. De nuevo sintió ese cosquilleo al recordar, pues en la vida lo calificaban abiertamente como una persona amable… ni él mismo se veía de esa forma, todo mundo lo conocía por ser apuesto, inteligente, frío, soberbio, altivo, tal vez agradable en su forma de hablar en las ruedas de prensa o firmas de sus libros, pero nunca en sus acciones. Uno de dos: o el chico tenía problemas de percepción, o realmente hizo que aflorara esa cualidad que creía inexistente.

.

—¿Sabe? Dicen que la forma en la que uno muere define quién fue en vida —murmuró el joven, mirando las hojas mecerse con el viento— y Misaki… —la voz hasta ahora imperturbable de Shinobu, se rompía lentamente. Un brillo en sus ojos advertía que lloraría si seguía hablando— él era la persona más noble que pude haber conocido.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Noche del treinta y uno de octubre. La casa de la señora Kusama estaba envuelta en llamas, ocasionadas por una de las veladoras de la ofrenda que estaba ahí montada. Dos chicos se encontraban atrapados en el sótano de la casa, pues anteriormente una pesada lámpara cayó con tal fuerza que terminó haciéndole un agujero al piso de madera, y de tan denso que estaba el humo, ninguno lo vio y cayeron en él.

.

—¡Hey, Shinobu! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero cómo vamos a salir de aquí si está muy alto.

.

En efecto el agujero por el que cayeron parecía ser su única salida, pero estaba demasiado alto y demasiado alejado de las paredes como para subir trepando. Tenían que buscar otra salida, y lo primero que pensaron fue en abrir la puerta del sótano desde adentro, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Buscaron otras salidas hasta que Misaki dio con una pequeña ventanita, un poco más abajo del techo, que daba al exterior. Sin embargo había un problema: estaba clausurada con una cadena y un candado. Intentaron forzarla, pero no funcionó, así que pensaron en cortarla.

.

—¡Hazte a un lado!

.

Misaki logró quitar las cadenas y el candado, y ahora rompía el vidrio.

.

—¡Voy a asomarme primero! —dijo. En el proceso el chico se había cortado con uno de los restos de vidrio y había perdido la manga derecha de su suéter— ¡Es seguro salir, te ayudaré!

.

Debido a que Shinobu era un poco más bajo que Misaki, éste volvió adentro para ayudarlo a subir. En ese momento se dejó oír una explosión: un tanque de gas portátil que recordaban se encontraba en la cocina, estalló, y fue grande el impacto que incluso hizo temblar parte del techo del sótano. Debido a eso uno de los pesados anaqueles que se encontraban ahí se tambaleó.

.

—¡Shinobu!

.

Como en cámara lenta, el rubio vio a Misaki correr hacia él y empujarlo a un lado. Asimismo, y sin dar tiempo a nada, el pesado mueble se dejaba caer sobre el ojiverde, quien emitió un lastimero grito de dolor.

.

—¡Misaki!

.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, quitó el pesado mueble de encima de su compañero, pero cuando Misaki intentó levantarse se quejó, pues seguramente se fracturó alguna costilla.

.

—¡Sujétate de mí! —Shinobu intentó cargarlo— ¡Voy a sacarte!

—¡Aaaaah, duele! —Misaki seguía quejándose, y para colmo el humo ya estaba llenando el lugar, dificultándoles hasta respirar— ¡Sal de aquí y ve por ayuda!

—¡¿Estás loco?! No voy a dejarte.

—Tampoco vas a poder llevarme ¡Sal de una vez!

—¡Rayos, Misaki! —el rubio estaba empezando a asustarse y desesperarse— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

—Porque eres mi hermanito.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

—Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras —algunas gotas de mar ya habían ensuciados sus mejillas— Después de eso Misaki se desmayó y entonces grité por ayuda… nos sacaron de ahí a ambos, pero para él ya era tarde… —comó un poco de aire para no ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas— Cuando Maya-san dijo que Nowaki no pudo salvarlo, yo…

.

Sin poder contenerse más, Shinobu rompió en sollozos ahogados. Al principio Usami se quedó estático, sin tener idea de qué hacer o qué decir. Esto ya era demasiado para un solo día y para su corazón. Si bien era cierto que no conoció al muchacho como el rubio, sentía rabia y hasta cierto dolor por la muerte de ese ser tan noble e inocente, cuando en el mundo seguía viviendo gente tan frívola y egoísta…

.

—Shhhh… ya no llores, Shinobu-chan —se escuchó un suave susurro que casi deja a Usami pálido de la impresión— Yo estoy aquí.

.

¡Y no era para menos! Pues quien se aparecía, poco a poquito y de una forma muy difusa, era...

.

—Misaki…

—Shhhh…

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1\. **Si han leído mi fic **El Cuartel del Metal**, notarán que utilicé el mismo nombre para la mamá de Nowaki. El otro, Flora, vendría siendo la dueña del restaurante. En el episodio anterior mencioné que ésta última es de ascendencia mexicana, y de ahí que en este fic se conocen las tradiciones de Día de Muertos.

**2\. **Según la Iglesia católica, en la ofrenda el pan de muerto representa el cuerpo de Cristo.

**3\. **Según la creencia, y dependiendo del tamaño, las calaveritas medianas aluden a la muerte siempre presente, las chicas a la Santísima Trinidad y las grandes al Padre Eterno.

**.**

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Nos leemos después, chaito.


	4. Chapter 4

Err… hola?... *escondida tras el sofá, frente al computador* Sé que ya pasa de la quincena de noviembre y que he tardado demasiado, pero últimamente mis días están de perros: como sigo en paro, mis papás no dejan de j*derme con los quehaceres de la casa, mandados, que si voy con ellos a tal parte… tuve que ir a algunas asambleas los últimos días, pues la situación en mi escuela está en un punto crítico. No conforme con eso, extravié mi USB, en donde tenía todos los avances guardados (el capítulo 47 de 'El Cuartel del Metal', parte de esta cuarta entrega, la primera parte del capítulo 20 de 'Mi pequeño amante', y un avance de mi fic 'De tradiciones y amor está hecho el invierno' –que retomé porque ya se acerca diciembre-). Como no los tenía en mi pc ni en mi cuaderno borrador, tuve que reescribir todo. De hecho esta historia ya la tenía terminada, pero como tengo una memoria de elefante *nótese el sarcasmo*, sigo trabajando en ella.

De antemano les pido disculpas, pues cuando demoro siento que de alguna manera les fallo. Asimismo agradecería mucho su comprensión.

Bueno, acabada mi perorata, solo resta decir ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica y las festividades de Halloween y Día de Muertos no son de mi propiedad.**

.

* * *

.

IV.-

.

Tarde-noche del treinta y uno de octubre. Por tercer año volvía del Mundo de los Muertos al Mundo de los Vivos para cumplir la tarea que él mismo asumió unos años antes de su muerte: repartir entre sus hermanitos lo que alcanzara a reunir en sus _cacerías_ de dulces.

.

Recordaba lo mucho que disfrutaba de estas fiestas en vida, pues el 31 de octubre de cada año, algunos de los niños mayores —entre ellos Shinobu y él— salían a pedir dulces tal como se acostumbra en Japón y otras partes del mundo, en la llamada Noche de Brujas o Halloween, al final se juntaban y los repartían entre todos, incluyendo a los más pequeños. Asimismo Flora-san montaba una ofrenda que se mantenía por tres días, tal como se acostumbra en México, país de origen de su madre y abuela; al final de la tarde del dos de noviembre se repartían entre los niños y los pocos empleados en el orfanato, las frutas, bebidas, platillos y postres que _los muertitos dejaban._

.

Sonrió con añoranza cuando al fin pudo cruzar la muralla que separaba los dos mundos, y pudo aparecer frente a su féretro. Notó que había otro chilacayote, tal como Nowaki acostumbraba poner cada año desde su muerte. Como no había nadie mirando, se hizo visible y tomó el objeto.

.

—Gracias, Nowaki-nii, Hiroki-san.

.

Hecho esto se retiró para iniciar su _cacería_. Por desgracia tendría que salir tal como el año pasado y el antepasado: con la misma ropa rota y sucia, la misma cortada en la cara, las mismas heridas en el brazo derecho, y la misma edad a la que murió. Pero al menos agradecía no tener la costilla rota como en ese entonces, poder moverse libremente, hacerse visible o invisible a voluntad, y sobre todo que nadie lo reconociera.

.

Vio que el cielo comenzaba a mostrar esa fusión de tonos anaranjados, violetas y azules que tanto le gustaban. Recordaba que Flora-san solía decir que el negro, violeta y naranja eran los colores que más destacaban en la ofrenda de Día de Muertos porque representan a la vida y la muerte, al día y la noche… En fin, emprendió su marcha por algunos negocios, entre ellos el restaurante que Flora-san abrió a un año de su muerte. Se camufló entre un grupo de niños que iban entrando. Como eran muchos, uno de los empleados vertía en sus calabazas los dulces, sin fijarse demasiado en ellos. Más tarde fueron a algunas casas y un poquito después al parque.

.

De nuevo sonrió cuando vio las hojas caer, pues le recordaban a las flores de cempasúchil que Maya-san y Nowaki cultivaban año con año. Inmediatamente se acordó de cierto escritor, a quien le regaló una el año pasado como agradecimiento por haberlo curado. Si bien era cierto que no era el primer adulto que se negaba a darles dulces a los niños en estas fechas, sí era el primero en ceder y que no lo tachaba de mentiroso cuando decía que no venía disfrazado. Como Usami-san atendió sus heridas —sin saber que volvían a aparecer cada vez—, creyó que sería un abuso de su parte aceptar los dulces que el adulto pretendía darle, y de ahí que decidió irse antes y dejarle esa flor.

.

—Usami-san —suspiró débilmente.

.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando, por inercia, volteó a ver. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al peliplata de sus pensamientos en compañía de Shinobu. La curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban lo consumía, y sin que nadie lo notara, se volvió invisible y se acercó a ellos.

.

—Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras —lo oyó decir— Después de eso Misaki se desmayó y…

.

"_Basta"_ rogaba en su pensamiento _"Deja de hablar de mí, por favor… no sufras más por los muertos…"_

.

En el momento en que el rubio rompió a llorar, no lo soportó más y se puso en cuclillas frente a él mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

.

—Shhhh… ya no llores, Shinobu-chan. Yo estoy aquí.

.

Pero había olvidado un par de cosas: una, no estaba solo…

.

—Misaki…

.

…y dos, que su invisibilidad perdía efecto cuando hablaba en voz alta o hacía contacto físico por voluntad propia.

.

—Shhhh… —miró de forma suplicante a Usami, por encima del hombro de Shinobu, mientras le hacía señas para que callara.

.

Ninguno decía nada. Misaki estaba consciente de que Usami-san no se había olvidado de él y eso le preocupaba. A decir verdad los adultos nunca lo recordaban y por ello podía seguir pidiendo quinto para su calaverita. Sin embargo con niños y personas de la edad actual de sus _hermanitos_ era más difícil, así que tenía que evitar a toda costa ser visto u oído. Sin embargo, y si se daba el caso, no había demasiado problema si sólo era una vez, pues al final de cuentas los niños se volvían adultos y también olvidaban —o eso creía—.

.

Pensando en esto último, y viendo que su amigo de antaño ya se sentía lo suficientemente mejor para levantar la vista y reconocerlo, hizo que se desmayara sin que Usami se diera cuenta.

.

—Listo —espetó, acomodando al rubio en la banca.

—¿Ah?

—¿Podría ayudarme a llevarlo a casa, por favor? —pidió con tono suplicante.

—Pero…

—Se lo explicaré en el camino, pero por favor ayúdeme.

.

El escritor accedió, y unos minutos más tarde se encontraba conduciendo, bajo las instrucciones de Misaki. Asimismo éste aún sostenía su chilacayote y jugueteaba con una florecilla blanca que Nowaki le dejó.

.

—Shinobu está bien, solo lo hice dormir —comenzó— Verá, incluso el Mundo de los Muertos tiene reglas, la mayoría derivadas de las Leyes de la Vida y la Muerte… una de ellas nos permite a los muertos volver a estar con nuestros vivos una vez al año, pero ellos no deben vernos ni oírnos puesto que ya estamos muertos, pero… —lanzó un suspiro corto y quitó algunos pétalos de la flor para echarlos adentro del chilacayote— desobedecí esa regla cuando fui a ver a mis hermanitos. Ellos estaban tristes porque justo estas fechas les recuerdan el día que morí… exactamente un día de hoy, pero de hace tres años… quise animarlos y… —explicó brevemente los casos de Shinobu, Hiyori, Shinnosuke y otros niños más—… pero… al final se me impuso una condición: si la persona que me vio una vez vuelve a hacerlo… —su mirada se oscureció y quedó cubierta por su flequillo. Asimismo algunas lágrimas amenazaban con ensuciar sus mejillas—… reduce su tiempo de vida a la mitad.

.

Justo en ese momento ya se encontraban frente a la entrada de la casa de Shinobu, que parecía más una mansión. El peliplateado estaba estupefacto ante tal declaración, tanto que olvidó que esta era la segunda vez que veía al muchacho. Bajaron del auto y el mayor se llevó en brazos a Shinobu, mientras el ojiverde tocaba la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde salió una castaña que debía andar por los veinte años.

.

—¡Shinobu! —soltó con voz alterada— ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?!

—Se quedó dormido en el parque —espetó el escritor como si estuviera dando la hora o el clima.

.

"_Qué excusa tan tonta"_ pensó Misaki.

.

—¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Creí que algo malo le había pasado! Salió de casa sin avisar desde la mañana y no sabía nada de él… —hablaba rápidamente la chica.

—Cálmese, señorita —Akihiko le dedicó una sonrisa sugestiva para callarla, pero por alguna razón el menor sintió cierta molestia— lo importante es que ya está con usted, uh…

—Takatsuki Risako —se presentó la mujer, con un sonrojo.

—Usami Akihiko, un placer.

—¿Cómo supo que vive aquí? —inquirió ella, mientras el mayor acomodaba al rubio sobre el sofá.

.

Akihiko iba a mencionar al chico, pero este ya no estaba —o al menos eso creía él—, así que tuvo que improvisar.

.

—Se le cayó su identificación y casualmente la encontré.

—Oh, ya veo… muchas gracias, Usami-san… etto… ¿le gustaría quedarse a cenar?

—Lo siento, pero debo irme o mi editora me matará —respondió cortésmente— Tal vez sea en otra ocasión.

—Entiendo. Gracias de nuevo.

—No hay de qué.

.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y posterior a eso abordó su auto. En estos momentos Aikawa y sus regaños eran lo que menos le importaba, Akihiko sólo quería encontrar de nuevo a Misaki. Sintió cierta angustia desde su repentina _desaparición_. Lo que no sabía era que éste se hizo invisible y fue hasta el cuarto de Shinobu a dejarle un regalo: una cocada (1) que le dieron en una de las casas. Esta vez no dejó la nota. Hecho esto salió de casa de Risako y tomó otro camino.

.

"_Es lo mejor, Usami-san"_ pensó con cierta tristeza _"Debe olvidarse de mí como los demás mayores, así su vida no se verá reducida a la mitad por mi culpa, demo…"_

.

Siguió caminando, solito, con su chilacayote en manos, hasta llegar al orfanato Kusama. Echó un vistazo rápido al interior de la recepción, donde Maya-san le rezaba a la Santa Virgen por su alma y la de todos los niños que se adelantaron al Mundo de los Muertos. Un nudo en su garganta se instaló, pues su corazoncito aun cargaba con la culpa de causarles tristezas a sus seres queridos en un día tan especial como este, un día que debería estar cargado de dulces alegrías infantiles, propias del Halloween. Recordó, asimismo, que cada año se quedaba a dormir en la recepción del orfanato, donde estaba montada la ofrenda, pero ahora no tenía ánimos de entrar. Se alejó de ahí y Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa de otro de sus _hermanitos_: Takahashi Mahiro, actualmente de ocho años e hijo de una joven pareja. Sintió cierta envidia, pero también se sintió feliz por él, pues tenía padres muy amorosos. Dejó una bolsita de gomitas de fruta dentro de su calabacita de plástico, ya llena de dulces, y luego de eso se fue.

.

"_Ojalá alguien me abrazara así"_ pensó al ver al pequeñín en compañía de sus padres.

.

Deambuló por un buen rato a dondequiera que pudiera vagabundear, hasta que decidió volver a su féretro y devolver su chilacayote por si alguno de sus seres queridos volvía mañana. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con…

.

—¡Usami-san!

—Al fin te encuentro.

.

…Usami Akihiko, quien lo envolvía entre sus brazos, para no dejarlo ir.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1\. **La **cocada** es un dulce típico de México, España, Colombia y otros países latinoamericanos, cuya composición puede variar (algunas recetas ocupan leche y huevo, otras únicamente agua), pero en todos los casos ocupa coco rallado y azúcar.

**.**

Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora y de verdad mil disculpas por la tardanza. La continuación tal vez tarde, por el motivo que ya expliqué arriba. De todas maneras gracias por leer. Chaito.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola! Heme aquí. En esta ocasión serán dos entregas de este fic, pues ya lo he terminado y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo… además sigo trabajando en mi fic especial de Navidad que dejé en hiatus en enero. Aquí les dejo la primera parte, la segunda la estaré subiendo en breve.

.

ADVERTENCIA: Esta primera parte está un tanto azucarada. Quiero pensar que si han llegado hasta esta parte del fic, es porque no tienen problemas al respecto, pero hago la advertencia por si acaso.

.

En fin, de nuevo perdón por el retraso. Disfrútenlo.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica, así como la tradición de Día de Muertos y Halloween, no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

.

V.-

.

El suave silbar del viento, el crujir de las hojas secas y el canto de una que otra cigarra, eran todo lo que se escuchaba en esa fría noche. Las pocas velas sobre las tumbas iluminaban débilmente el cementerio, las flores naranjas, amarillas, rojas y blancas engalanaban algunas tumbas, dando así un aire más cálido y hasta cierto punto romántico. Tal vez, de seguir vivo, también se hubieran escuchado los acelerados latidos de su corazoncito.

.

—¡Usami-san! —farfulló tímidamente, al sentirse entre los brazos del mayor.

—Al fin te encuentro —Akihiko lo estrechaba más, y el susurro pronunciado a su oído no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso— No tienes idea de lo mucho que me angustié cuando te fuiste.

—Pero…

—Misaki… —el corto silencio que vino después de esto se sentía una eternidad para el menor— Te quiero…

—¡Pero…! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Yo no…! ¡Usted no…! —Misaki hablaba atropelladamente y su voz empezaba a quebrarse— ¡¿Tiene idea de lo que está diciendo?! ¡No me conoce, ni yo a…! ¡Además yo ya estoy muerto!

—Lo sé —sin soltar al menor, con una de sus manos Akihiko tomó el mentón del muchacho para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos— También sé que mi vida se redujo a la mitad por ser la segunda vez que nos vemos… y sé que de esa mitad no me queda mucho tiempo…

—¡¿Entonces qué hace aquí conmigo si sabe que le hago daño?!

.

El escritor sólo sonrió y deslizó sus largos dedos sobre una de las mejillas del ojiverde, tocando también algunos de sus cabellos. Con el pulgar limpió una lágrima que se deslizaba sobre su suave piel. Si bien era cierto que estaba sucia de tizne y sangre tal como el año pasado, a sus ojos el chiquillo no dejaba de ser hermoso. Sin más miramientos, rompió el distanciamiento entre los dos en un recatado y etéreo beso que duró apenas unos segundos. Se separaron lentamente, hasta que verde y violeta se encontraron. El brillo en los ojos del más joven, así como un ligero temblor en el labio inferior, delataban que ese había sido su primer beso. Aunque se sentía el hombre más afortunado por haber sido el primer beso de Misaki, también sentía cierta tristeza por él, pues la muerte se lo había llevado de este mundo antes de que pudiera experimentar las delicias y los gajes del amor.

.

—Misaki… es cierto que la gente le teme a la muerte porque ama la vida, pero… ¿Qué sentido tendría mi vida si no puedo compartirla con la persona que quiero?

—T-tal vez t-tenga a-algo d-de razón, pero… —agachó la mirada, aun acuosa— ¿Cómo puede querer a alguien que apenas conoce?

—Amar es conocer, y para eso tengo toda una eternidad ¿no crees?

.

De seguir vivo, los latidos de su corazón hubieran opacado a las cigarras, al crujir de las hojas y el soplar del viento. Asimismo recordaba vagamente que en las telenovelas que veía Flora-san a veces, los protagonistas siempre se confesaban amor hasta un tiempo después de haberse tratado, y el que Akihiko lo hiciera apenas conociéndose, no entraba dentro de lo que consideraba lógico o normal.

.

_"__Pero conversar con los muertos tampoco es muy normal que digamos ¿o sí?"_

.

—¿Está seguro? Es decir…

—Misaki… —se separó de forma lenta de él, pero nunca lo soltó— Sabes que las Leyes de la Vida y la Muerte son absolutas (1), y entre ellas está la que dice que en el corazón no se manda… —Misaki le miró, no entendiendo de qué iba eso—…nadie, ni siquiera tú o la muerte, pueden impedirme que te quiera más de lo que puedo amar la vida… por ti soy capaz de morir de ser necesario, con tal de estar contigo aunque sea unos minutos.

.

Tiernas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Misaki ante esa hermosa confesión, y no detuvo al escritor cuando éste tomó entre sus manos su cara y volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos. Muy al contrario, por primera vez en estos tres años que llevaba de muerto, sintió una verdadera paz, tal como lo prometía aquel lugar al que las almas llegaban a descansar luego de morir. De seguir vivo, tal vez hubiera vuelto a morir, pero esta vez sería por ese cúmulo de cálidos sentimientos que se alojaban en su alma. Rodeó el cuello del escritor con ambos brazos y se apegó un poco más a él, mientras las manos de éste descendían lentamente hacia su cintura. De a ratos abrían levemente los ojos para mirarse el uno al otro, los volvían a cerrar y volvían a unir sus labios.

.

—Quédate conmigo… —le pedía el mayor en un murmullo— aunque sea sólo esta noche.

—H-hai…

.

Tomados de la mano, Misaki y Akihiko salían del cementerio. Sin embargo, y una vez fuera, Misaki tuvo que soltarlo para hacerse invisible.

.

—¿Misaki? —inquirió el mayor.

—Aún sigo aquí —susurró muy despacito el pequeño— No hable o pensarán que está loco.

.

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta dar con el auto del escritor, que había sido aparcado no muy lejos de ahí. Una vez que abordaron, Misaki volvió a su estado visible y Akihiko aprovechó para robarle un beso. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente. Mientras el escritor conducía rumbo a su apartamento, Misaki le hablaba de algunas cosas de cuando estaba vivo, por ejemplo el día que su verdadera familia murió en un accidente cuando él tenía la tierna edad de cinco años; como sus verdaderos tíos nunca quisieron hacerse cargo de él, fue dado en adopción en cuanto se celebró el funeral de sus padres. De igual forma Akihiko le contó un poco de su vida: el típico hijo de la típica familia importante, que pasó su infancia sumido en una soledad rodeada de lujos y riquezas, que se independizó de ellos en cuanto pudo, y que salió adelante por sí mismo. En fin, conversaron amenamente hasta que llegaron a la residencia del escritor.

.

—Misaki —Akihiko abrazó al pequeño por la espalda, sacándole un pequeño grito por el susto— Tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse… —soltó lentamente al chico e hizo que le tomara la mano— Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

.

Subieron por las escaleras que daban a la terraza y lo condujo hasta el jardín, donde se erguía orgullosamente la primera generación de la legendaria_veinte flor_, nacida de aquella florecita que le regaló el año pasado.

.

—¡Wow! ¡Están hermosas! —exclamó el muchacho. Aunque las luces de la ciudad alumbraban de forma tenue, eso era suficiente para apreciarlas— ¿No tuvo problemas para sembrarlas?

—No, fue realmente sencillo.

—¿Le digo algo, Usami-san? —el castañito se agachó para tomar una y, sin arrancarla, aspiraba su característico aroma. El mayor asintió— A los vivos no les gusta que les regalen estas flores porque les recuerdan a la muerte, demo… a nosotros los muertos nos encantan…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque nos recuerdan que seguimos vivos en la memoria y los corazones de las personas que amamos…

.

Al fin había sido respondida aquella pregunta que se venía haciendo desde el año anterior. Acercó su mano a la de Misaki, que aún sostenía esa flor, e hizo que entre los dos la cortaran. Akihiko hizo que el de ojos color esmeralda se pusiera de pie y, sin soltar su mano ni la flor, juntó sus labios con los suyos de nueva cuenta. Después de eso lo condujo hasta su habitación, sin emitir palabra alguna, no era necesario. Cuando llegaron, hizo que se sentara sobre la cama, mientras sacaba algo de un cajón. Un poco dudoso, Misaki observó que se trataba de un botiquín más pequeño.

.

—¿Puedo? —el menor sólo asintió y se dejó hacer.

.

De igual forma que el año pasado, Akihiko le quitaba su suéter roto, curaba sus heridas y limpiaba las manchas de tizne y sangre. Al final le entregó una camisa y un short, pues no tenía ropa de talla tan pequeña como la del niño.

.

—Gracias por todo, Usami-san —farfulló despacito el muchacho.

—Por favor llámame por mi nombre.

—E-está b-bien… A-Akihiko-san —balbuceó, rojito como fresa.

—Eso está mejor… —el peliplata lo abrazó por la espalda— Vamos a dormir ¿quieres?

—H-hai.

.

Abrazados, el uno frente al otro, sin nada más allá que unos cuantos besos y caricias inocentes, durmieron juntos esta noche. Para Misaki, si bien no era algo desconocido, sí le resultaba un tanto nuevo este sentimiento: era tal su emoción que incluso no pudo dormir, sino que se quedó observando al mayor toda la noche. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, empezaba a replantearse si realmente valía la pena que el mayor sacrificara la mitad de su vida sólo para estar con él, y llegando a una conclusión contundente, se levantó sigilosamente de la cama en cuanto el reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcó algunos minutos antes de las doce del día. En silencio, se quitó la ropa del mayor y la dejó a un lado, para después volver a ponerse su ropa sucia y rota. Desgraciadamente otra de las reglas del Mundo de los Muertos establecía que no podían llevarse nada del Mundo de los Vivos, además de lo último que llevaban antes de morir (2). Buscó un lápiz y un papelito y escribió una nota para después dejarla sobre la mesita.

.

—Nos veremos en la eternidad, Akihiko-san.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1\. Las leyes de la Vida y la Muerte** son un concepto que he venido introduciendo desde mi fanfic del año pasado, y como se habrán dado cuenta, aluden a cosas que casi siempre pasan (aunque en el primer fic se hablaba más de la muerte, ahora fue el turno de la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera). Eso de que son absolutas lo puse meramente para darle algo qué decir a Akihiko, pero como saben no todo aplica para todos (paradójicamente vendría siendo otra de las leyes de la Vida y la Muerte, XD).

**2\. **También es de mi invención eso de que se llevan lo último que tenían antes de morir.

.

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su gusto. La última entrega la estaré subiendo en breve.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí traigo la última entrega de este fanfic. Chance y a lo mejor esperaban lemon en el episodio anterior, pero como han visto en mis fanfics de este tipo (tanto de Naruto como Junjou Romantica), no suelo manejarlo debido a que las tramas son clásicas, con escenas un tanto tiernas y hasta dulces… al menos yo no lo veo tan indispensable en la trama.

.

En fin, gracias a quienes siguieron y comentaron esta historia hasta el final. Igual que el año pasado, me he divertido mucho haciendo esta mezcla entre el contexto japonés y la cultura mexicana, aun con los contratiempos que se me han presentado.

.

Sin más qué decir, les dejo el cap.

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica y las tradiciones de Halloween y Día de Muertos no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

.

VI.-

.

Nueve de la mañana del treinta y uno de octubre. Como cada año desde hace cuatro, subía a la terraza y cortaba casi todas las flores de cempasúchil que sembró en el jardín, excepto una, aquella de la que nacería la siguiente generación. Más tarde se le podía ver yendo de un lado a otro, montando un pedestal de tres niveles, decorándolo con telas de blanca seda y —a falta del papel picado con los colores y diseños propios de México— unas pocas hojas de papel china que él mismo recortó. En su tiempo había investigado lo que significaba cada elemento de la ofrenda, y por ello procuraba que no faltara ninguno: las velas, las flores, el pan de muerto y las calaveritas de azúcar y chocolate que compró en una tienda de repostería internacional, el agua, la sal, la comida —comprada, debido a sus casi nulas habilidades en la cocina—, incienso —a falta del copal y el sahumerio, también propios de México e imposible conseguir en Japón— y en este caso algunos juguetes que con mucho cariño tomó de su colección para esta ocasión tan especial. El tiempo transcurría rápidamente en esa labor, tanto que olvidó que tenía que entregarle a su editora un manuscrito que dejó atrasado.

.

—¡Sensei! —y su irritante grito no le dejó escapatoria— ¡Quiero ese manuscrito ahora!

—¡Rayos, Aikawa! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—¿Ah, sí? —ella esbozó una sonrisa ladina que no le gustó nada al escritor— Pues… —buscó algo en su bolso y lo sacó— es una lástima, ya que quería darte ¡Esto!

.

Alzó triunfalmente lo que tenía en la mano, dejando algo pasmado al ojivioleta: era una fotografía de nadie más ni nadie menos que su amado niño, Misaki.

.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Tengo mis contactos —Aikawa le guiñó el ojo, y luego metió la fotografía en su bolso— Pero bueno, dices que estás muy ocupado como para…

—Está bien —gruñó de mala gana— ya voy, ya voy.

.

Tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo, fue a su estudio y se puso a teclear en su computadora. Varios minutos después le entregaba el manuscrito a la mujer, quien se había quedado a esperarlo.

.

—Hmm… —ambos se encontraban en la sala, Aikawa revisaba el impreso y luego de unos minutos le entregaba la fotografía— Muy bien, lo prometido es deuda.

—Bien, ya lárgate.

—No tienes por qué ser grosero.

—Mira si me importa.

—Bueno, ya me voy, ya me fui —su editora se dirigía a la puerta— Por cierto, a quien debes agradecer es a Takatsuki-kun… él me facilitó la foto.

.

La mujer se fue, dejando un poco intrigado al escritor, y unos breves segundos después, éste se dirigía a su cuarto y buscaba entre los cajones un portarretrato y un espejo. Cuando los encontró, puso la fotografía de su querido Misaki en el portarretrato y lo acomodó en conjunto con el espejo en el nivel más alto del altar, de tal forma que se viera únicamente el reflejo de la fotografía original (1). Ciertamente había intentado conseguirla hace cuatro años, y le inquietaba el que Aikawa la hubiera obtenido de alguien tan reservado como Shinobu sin mayores complicaciones. Por otro lado, en años anteriores nunca volvió a tocar el tema con alguna persona, pues la última vez que lo intentó con Shinobu —de quién se había vuelto amigo— éste apenas si lo recordaba. Era como si hubiera confundido los sueños con la realidad. Por esta razón ya no hablaba con nadie del tema, más bien en un intento de inmortalizarlo en su memoria, algunas de sus novelas siempre tenían algún personaje de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como su adoración… Entonces ¿De verdad Aikawa era tan inteligente como para deducir que esa personita realmente existió? De ser así, definitivamente debía cuidarse más de ella.

.

Las doce llamadas del reloj de péndulo de la sala, le indicaron que ya era momento en que las ánimas infantiles llegaban del Mundo de los Muertos al Mundo de los Vivos como cada año. Encendió una varita de incienso y pronunció una oración por el alma de su amado.

.

—Bienvenido, Misaki —murmuró suavemente.

.

Sabía de antemano que este sería otro año sin verlo, pero al menos seguía vivo en su corazón y su memoria. Como cada año desde hace cuatro, recordaba con añoranza la última vez que estuvo con él. Incluso aún conservaba la última nota que le dejó ese año, antes de partir.

.

_»Querido Akihiko-san:_

_Muchas gracias por todo, en especial por ser tan amable conmigo. Gracias por intentar comprenderme, y por abrirme un lugar en su corazón. Perdón por no quedarme más, pero mi tiempo en el Mundo de los Vivos ha terminado y debo volver a donde pertenezco… no esté triste ni intente alcanzarme ahora, algún día nos volveremos a ver. Con que me recuerde es suficiente para mí. __Por favor no deje de sembrar las flores y cuídelas mucho… ellas alumbran el camino de muchas ánimas del Mundo de los Muertos, entre ellas la mía. De nuevo gracias por todo._

_Cariños, Misaki«_

.

El tiempo transcurría lento a su gusto. Cuando dieron las siete de la noche, se oían unas voces infantiles replicando un _me daría mi quinto para mi calaverita_ frente a un apartamento vecino. Posteriormente llegaron al suyo, que ya no tenía pintadas en la puerta las letras ensangrentadas de _toca la puerta y serás el siguiente_. Igual que cada año, los infantes lucían sus disfraces de entes como momias, diablos, brujas, fantasmas, calacas… alguno de los personajes de caricaturas como Monster High, o de creepypastas como Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, etc. En cuanto abrió, vio entre ellos a una niña maquillada de Catrina (2), a quien reconoció como Kasumi, la ahijada de Nowaki y Hiroki, quienes se habían casado en Inglaterra hace dos años.

.

—¿Me daría mi quinto para mi calaverita? —coreó el grupo entero. Casualmente todos tenían un chilacayote con cara en lugar de calabaza.

.

A su gusto eso sonaba más educado que el seco y directo _dulce o truco_ al que se había habituado desde hace años. Sin dudarlo, depositó varios dulces que, como cada año desde hace cuatro, tenía preparados en una gran bandeja. Todos le dieron las gracias en coro, y más tarde se retiraron. Como ya había ido a dejarle unas cuantas flores a la tumba de su Misaki, ya no tenía más qué hacer…

.

—¡Hey, Akihiko! ¿Qué dice la vida? —…o al menos eso creía. Era Isaka, quien como siempre entraba a su apartamento sin su permiso.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —respondió de mala gana.

—Lo de cada año…

—Olvídalo. No iré.

—¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Ni que estuvieras esperando al presidente o yo qué sé…

—Isaka-san, no estoy de humor para aguantarte, así que sal de mi casa de una… —en ese momento sonó el timbre— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Yo qué sé, ve a atender.

.

De mala gana el escritor fue a abrir, pero solo se encontró con una hoja de papel. La levantó del piso y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer la caligrafía.

.

_»Querido Akihiko-san:_

_Vaya, diviértase un rato. No tiene que esperarme, le dije que con que me recuerde es suficiente para mí. Además no puede quedarse encerrado para siempre. Nos veremos en la eternidad._

_Misaki«_

.

—Iré —musitó, sin despegar la vista del papel.

—¿Ah?

—Pero nada de sorpresas ni fans obsesivas.

.

El resto del día se fue en esa fiesta de disfraces a su gusto aburrida, aunque había valido la pena en cuanto que Isaka se puso tan borracho pasada la medianoche, que hizo el ridículo y lo grabó con su celular. Al finalizar volvió a casa, tan cansado que lo único que deseaba era dormir. Por alguna razón, desde hace poco más de un año se cansaba con facilidad y dormía más de la cuenta. En principio lo había atribuido a la estresante rutina que él mismo se _autoimponía_ cuando se atrasaba con sus manuscritos, o bien a que su cuerpo apenas se estaba acostumbrando a las dosis cada vez más bajas de nicotina, pues se había propuesto bajarle al cigarro. En fin, de tan cansado que se sentía se recostó en el sofá, donde su fiel compañero Suzuki-san le esperaba. Mientras conciliaba el sueño, recordaba de nuevo los breves pero significativos momentos que compartió con Misaki. Si bien era cierto que no había sucedido nada más allá de besos y caricias inocentes, era precisamente eso lo que lo volvía especial, pues no había lujuria ni simple deseo carnal de por medio, sino simplemente amor. Cerró lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño, ignorando la sensación de una opresión no dolorosa de su corazón e inclusive su dificultad para respirar.

.

No supo si pasaron horas o incluso días, pero al fin podía abrir los ojos luego de un merecido descanso. Sin embargo casi se le va el alma del susto en cuanto se vio en un tipo de barca, navegando por las tranquilas aguas de un gran río. A su alrededor podían apreciarse otras más, así como un paisaje formado por afilados peñascos y desfiladeros. Asimismo podían observarse un millar de estrellas brillando sobre un celestial firmamento negro, y en las aguas flotaban algunos pétalos de la _veinte flor_, que brillaban cual pequeñas flamas (3).

.

—¿No había despertado ya? —se preguntó en voz baja— Tal vez sigo soñando… pero…

—Hemos llegado —habló un ente con capucha gris que remaba el bote, y cuya presencia no había notado hasta que habló. En ese momento se detuvo la barca.

—¿Dónde estamos?

.

Aquel ente lo instó a bajar de la barca y así lo hizo sin entender del todo lo que sucedía. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, topándose con el mismo paisaje. Sin tener idea de lo que hacía, se adentró más, topándose con todo un campo lleno de flores blancas, rojas, púrpuras y anaranjadas, como las que se colocaban en las ofrendas de Día de Muertos (4), y el mismo cielo estrellado.

.

—¡Akihiko-san!

.

No lo podía creer, ahí en medio se encontraba su pequeño Misaki, tan pequeño y lindo como la última vez. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. El menor se dejó hacer sin decir nada, no era necesario.

.

—Bienvenido, Akihiko-san —musitó más tarde.

.

Eso bastó para que Akihiko Usami comprendiera que dejaba el Mundo de los Vivos para reunirse con su Misaki, esta vez para siempre. Besó a su amor de forma lenta, tierna y sin prisas…

.

—Te amo, mi pequeño.

—Yo… t-también te amo, Akihiko-san.

.

…después de todo se amarían por toda la eternidad.

.

.

**_FIN_**

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.** Según la creencia, colocar la imagen del finado de tal manera que solo se vea en el espejo nos dice que a la persona querida se le puede ver pero ya no existe.

**2\. **Algo así vendría siendo la ahijada de Nowaki y Hiroki:

th01*deviantart*net/fs70/PRE/i/2013/279/9/0/mia_catrina_by_xshu_chan-d6pjkz2*jpg

**3\. **Esta descripción del inframundo o el Mundo de los Muertos obviamente es inventada, pero me basé un poco en la mitología mexica, en la cual el inframundo está compuesto de nueve estratos, cada uno con una prueba que los muertos deben pasar antes de llegar al noveno, llamado Mictlán, que es a donde las ánimas por fin ya pueden conseguir el eterno descanso. En el octavo estrato hay un valle con nueve ríos que se denomina Chiconahuapan, pero para finalidades del fanfic –igual que el del año pasado— hice que fuera únicamente un río que atravesara todos los estratos. Asimismo los muertos llegaban al inframundo en un tiempo de cuatro años, pero en el fic del año pasado tardaban únicamente dos días. Debido a que Akihiko muere el primero de noviembre, para cuando llega al último estrato, Misaki ya volvió del Mundo de los Vivos, por eso al final logran encontrarse.

**4\. **Las flores a las que aludo, además de la ya conocida **cempasúchil** (_Tagetes erecta_), vendrían siendo la **celosía, mano de león o cresta de gallo **(_Celosía cristata_), y la **flor de nube** (_Gypsophila paniculata_). Se ocupan otros tipos más, pero estos son los principales.

**.**

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia. Ya nos estaremos leyendo, ya sea en mi especial de Navidad o mis otros fics. Chaito.


End file.
